Me, myself and it
by Naokiru Michiyuki
Summary: The human mind has many capabilities, notably the brain-part where you imagine and create. And yes, fantasizing was Riku's forte. "Animal fetish... This could lead to some hot sexin."


Title: Me, myself and it  
Chapters: 1/3  
Author: Naokiru Michiyuki  
Rating: M  
Pairing: RikuxSora  
Genre: Romance, comedy  
Summary: The human mind has many capabilities. Notably the brain-part where you imagine and create. And yes, fantasizing was Riku's forte. "_Animal-fetish... That could lead to some hot sexin'._"

* * *

Everything was white outside.

There, here, on the ground, floating in the sky, on people's shoulders. It was those days when you couldn't even step outside because the snow was nothing but against you. It was New Year's eve and his headache was sticking to him like bunnies in heat. Of course, being the party animal he was, Riku just couldn't turn down any alcohol people would offer him. From beers to champagne, wine to brandy, sake to whisky, it kept coming and coming, until he couldn't tell what he was truly drinking.

He grunted and stood from his copper sofa, clicking the television off(and not remembering when and how he managed to turn it on) as he lazily made his way to the kitchen.

He let a growl out, ruffling his hair none too gently. He was pissed.

He didn't even remember how he got home! Was someone kind enough to drive him home? Did he drive while being drunk? He hoped he didn't make a mess in Kairi's house somehow.

But all this did not really matter. There was something that needed to be done, and _that_ pissed him off as hell. Why? Because he didn't see a certain someone before he lost himself in alcohol.

His most important resolution from last year was flunked down the toilets, and that was it.

He sighed and poured himself some coffee. He had a preference for coffee over painkillers because painkillers or any type of other pills didn't work on him well(he was in the brand of people that painkillers did not have an effective result for). And coffee, it tastes so much better than painkillers(the truth is, Riku hates gulping pills, and they always melt before he does gulp them, so it leaves a very bitter taste). Not that it would make his headache go away, but it took his mind off of it.

Taking a seat under his dear kottatsu, he gently put down his cup, looked over his table and realized "_Oh... so that's why my pocket didn't vibrate!_". He forgot to take his cellphone with him the night before. Hope sparkled in his eyes and he almost jumped on his cellphone, ruthlessly flipping it open. 3 missed calls and 2 text messages received. His eyes dazzled impatiently, trying to focus on finding who was the sender to the messages. He almost let a yelp of joy escape his lips. It was Sora, his dear and only Sora. He looked over at his clock hanging on the wall. It indicated 4h36pm. He looked at his first text message. It indicated 09h39am.

Oh. Oh well...

__

FROM : Sora3

Didn't find u at party. Call me, ne?

Sent 01 jan 2008, 10:39am

His heart skipped a beat.

Sora was his humble servant... Well, his childhood friend, but anytime Riku would ask something(like a favour), Sora would always comply, so they would joke about being in a Master/servant relationship. He was two years older than Sora, but strangely, Sora didn't grow up to be annoying like his little sister(who happened to also be 2 years younger than him).

Returning to his previous thoughts, last year's resolution was to make Sora his. And he wanted more than a supposedly "master and servant" relationship. He wanted a little love thing going on between them. He wanted Sora to magically reprocicate his feelings. Thinking about it made him sad. Really, he was greatly depressing.

See, Riku went to a fortune teller five months ago. Actually, he was on his way home from work and an odd looking beggar stomped his steps and stopped him with a freaky grin. Riku was taken aback, but as nice as he was known to be, he wouldn't walk away from this bizarre looking person. Maybe the man needed his help and he'll be glad to give him a hand.

"Say... wouldn't you wanna give me some money?" The man said, slidding his red sunglasses down his nose a bit and pouted, frowning his almost hairless brows. He then let out a peculiar chuckle, rubbed his left cheek and stared at him. Riku couldn't hide the fact that he was uncomfortable the _weirdo_'s scrutinizing eyes, but nonetheless, his hand went to his back pocket, where his sort of full wallet was hidden. Riku was known as a generous man around the people he knew. His reputation was not going to dust just because of this abnormal gentleman(it wasn't every day he would stumble upon a hobbo that had enough money to dye their hair with extravagantly red).

"Hara Riku." Riku looked up, startled. Now, how the heck did this stranger know his name? He took a step back.

"How.." he mumbled. In his mind, there was only one option as to how the stranger knew his name, and it was : "Are you a fortune teller?" He asked, very surprised and serious. The other man looked dazed for a moment, then smiled too evily(but that went unnoticed by our dear Riku).

"Yes, yes... Exactly that I am." The man responded.

Actually, Riku was still wearing his receptionnist unirform that had his nametag on it(he worked in a luxury hotel downtown), and that also went unnoticed. The man approached Riku, a silly grin on display and put an arm around his shoulder. "So... how about you gimme 40 000 yen and I tell you a little fortune telling, Riku-san?"

Riku smiled upon this chance he seldom got. He thanked Bouddha with all his might and begged the stars to give him a great love/sex life. He hastily took his money from his stylish wallet and heartfully gave it to the so-called fortune-teller. "Could you please tell me what's going to come up with my love-life?" He asked, loud and clear.

The odd man started to pace around him, observing him from head to toes and giddily tucked the money in his... well, he tried to tuck it in his pocket, which was, frankly, quite nonexistent(due to his old looking pants). "Well..., he began, Um... Let's see..." the stranger glanced towards the cloudy night sky, pointing at a random but visible star. "This star here called Pixy says that when this year will ne over, so will be the chance to live your one true love-life." He then pointed to another yellow star after he saw the very defeated expression that plastered Riku's face.

"But... but!" He yelled, startling his 'client'. "This star here called Riki says that if you confess to the one you always dream of before the end of this pitiful, comical and whatsoever year, your loved one will... Will surely return your feelings, yeah."

This brought Riku to tears as he made his way home, leaving behind him a bewildered, but nonetheless happy man that lied his way through to get some money.

After that night, Riku was more than determined. He planned 8 million scenarios in his head, but when it was time to put them into life, he just couldn't do it at all. He would become incredibly unnerved and nervous. His heart would not stop jumping around. It was as if he was to improvise a speech in front of a huge ass crowd.

For New Years, he planned on dancing with Sora and, in the heat of the moment, would kiss him with all the hidden passion he's kept in for so _so _long. But no. Because of Kairi. And why was it Kairi's fault? Simple. Kairi has brought an enormous amount and variety of alcohol and offered Riku some. Kairi was supposed to know that he could not _think_ after a certain quantity of alcohol he gulped.

He cursed the demonic liquid under his breath and Kairi's stupidity, then went to read his second text message his unrequited love sent him.

__

FROM: Sora3

Day off 2day. will be there after my shift. see ya at 5.

Sent 01 jan 2008, 12:49am

"YESSSH!!!" He yelled and danced victory. So what if today was the first dat of the new year? He would confess anyways and hope for the best.

He went to his bedroom(he woke up in the living room) and saw an outfit on his bed. "Sora must've dropped by yesterday... hehe." He said as if he was thinking aloud as he dressed himself up with the said clothes. Cute pair of denim jeans and a casual white T-shirt. Quite simple yet nice.

Even though he didn't actually made an effort to look through his wardrobe, he felt handsome and ready to take on any kind of challenges. His head still hurt, bu he guessed his brain stopped functionning already because of love.

He grunted yet again as he remembered he drank coffee before brushing his teeth. He had a fantastic hate for morning breath and drinking/eating before feeling fresh. He sighed and walked to the washroom, toothbrush and toothpaste at his disposition.

After cleaning his face and going through normal morning bathroom routine, he smirked to the mirror and thought "_With my good looks, no way would anyone reject such a man like me._"

As people knew, Riku was quite a confident man. He was even too sure of himself sometimes, but strangely, irony was not a bitch to him. He always got what he wanted with a minimum of effort but about Sora's case, it was a whole different story. He was not going to gamble with fate, no way. Instead, he'll use his whole heart and being into entering a certain brown-haired boy. Sora was quite submissive to him anyway... But Riku was a cautious man!

He went to his room and was suddenly struct by mental images reflected by his daily fantasies. He blushed as he sat down on the edge of his comfy bed, **imagining **Sora in a light pink bunny suit(with the ears, the tail and pink underwear... if you call a male thong an underwear). He giggled madly. Then his imagination ran up to a higher level of desperation:

__

The Bunny and the Wolf

scenario&story by Hara Riku.

"As he ventured in the immense forest all alone, little bunny Sora-kun found himself in unfamiliar territories, thus, bringing him tears in his doe-like blue eyes. He did remember his mother telling him not to go too far, and now was regretting not listening to her. He cried silently, gently brushing the tears he shed with his fingers.

A sudden movements near the shadowy trees made him look up, aware that he was not alone. He brushed the tears quickly away, not wanting anyone to see such a disgraceful act from a male bunny. He waited for the shadowy figure to push back the tree branches and uncover himself, but it never happened. He then decided to go look for himself.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked while approaching the anonymous silhouette. There was a grunt as a reply. Bunny Sora-kun ran forward. Maybe there was someone who needed his help. Once in the tree shadows, his eyes narrowed and he fell down on his butt.

"Master wolf! Please don't eat me!" Little bunny Sora-kun pleaded to the very mysterious but good-looking Riku-sama, the almighty wolf of the forest they both lived in. Once again, tears were gathering in his eyes.

Having hurt his feet by a trap that was set up by the human hunters, Riku-sama could not move and sat still on his spot, fixing the smaller but very adorable and scared creature in front of him.

Riku-sama has never, ever seen such a pretty animal in all his life. In all honestly, he wanted to devour it, if you know what it means. He knew the other creature probably felt the complete opposite he did, but he gave the other a reassuring smile.

Which showed his perfectly carnivorous teeth, thus making bunny Sora-kun run away from him at full speed."

Riku slapped himself on his forehead. '_The story freakin had a potential for incredible smut! Why did I give it such a stupid ending?!' _

Calming his fuming mind, he tried to mentally picture Sora in a different suit. Now, a cat was known to be quite sensual... So he came to a conclusion: If Sora was his, he could ask anything from him(because he knew Sora would never refuse anything to him, as selfish as he sounded...). Then, they could have hot kinky sex with toys and costumes(yes, he's into that), but first, he prefered to confess.

Yes, Riku was that kind of man who believed that sex with love was worth more than a mountain of gold.

As he chuckled about his naughty desires, he heard the faint noise of the entrance door open, then lazy footsteps making their way to the kitchen...

It was Sora! He almost had a heart attack and stormed off to the washroom as quietly and as fastly as he could, paused on his tracks and froze. '_Shit, stupid fuck!' _He cursed in his head. '_How do I greet him? What do I tell him first? Should I confess right away, or should I wait a little longer? Should I ask him out, or should I not? Do I hug him? Do I pretend that I didn't hear him coming in? Do I wait for him to look around the house for me? Ah! What do I do?' _

Yes, he was pretty confused. His useless questions ended when he heard rustles of grocery bags on his kitchen's table. He smiled. Sora had brought them food, and food meant that Sora would stay until late at his house. And thinking about food, he was starting to feel hungry.

He peeked at himself on the mirror a last time, puffing his cheeks and slowly exhaling the extra air in the cavity of his mouth.

Once mentally prepared(which took him more than ten minutes), he tried to walk calmly to the kitchen, swindling along his living room that now, to his surprise, was somewhat clean.

"Riku..." His heart died again and his gaze directly spotted Sora, who was standing near his dining table, arranging the freshly bought oranges the blonde brought from the groceries onto a fruits basket. Riku automatically smiled, just standing there and admiring the beauty that was displayed right before him.

"Happy new year." His love interest grinned, his lips forming the most adorable of smiles he has ever seen. His heart revived, but then melted.

Riku made his way through to the kitchen, standing not too far, not too near Sora, taking an orange in his right hand. "Thanks. Happy new year to you too." He whispered, bringing the orange in front of his face, trying to hide his somewhat apparent red cheeks. He took a seat on his chair, indicating Sora to do the same with a gesture of his hand.

"Roxas told me you were drunk at the party." Sora chuckled, resting his chin in the palm of his left hand. Riku nervously laughed. Sora may have acted nonchalant about it, but he knew that deep, _deep _down, his one ans only love(okay, that was a false statement, because really, Riku did fall in love several times in the past...) hated it when he got drunk... Drunk Riku meant: "I'm cool and hot and so so better than you! You can jump from a 3 floors building, well, I can jump from a **7** floors building!". Let's just say that Sora really didn't like to put his life on the line just to save a drunken dude.

He looked about and to, not particularily searching through for an excuse. Yep, he did get drunk and mostly everyone in the party knew about it, so might as well not run around the bushes.

"I'm sorry... I mean, you know how I am when there's alcohol... I'll really like not to give in, but, I'll work on it later, I promise." He said confidently, even though he knew those were white lies. Plus, it took more than a few nice words and puppy eyes to coax Sora. The other boy sighed but nonetheless smiled, taking the orange that was previously in his grasp.

"Don't make silly promises. It was New Years anyways, and I even allowed myself some bottles of beer too. I even let Roxas sleep over. Man, that guy's really an ass when he's drunk." Sora said, bringing the small kitchen knife to his skilled fingers and carefully started peeling the orange, unknown of the pained expression Riku's eyes arbored. '_Roxas slept over at Sora's? But why? Why didn't Sora bring _**me**_ at his place instead?... So he wasn't the one who drove me home?_' He thought, then pursed his lips and frowned, trying to somehow only show the disapproval of the other boy's drinking at the party.

But Sora understood that frown and his lips gently formed a smile.

"Demyx was the home who drove you home. He called me in the morning just to make sure I wouldn't pointlessly worry. You were already sleeping by the time he got in front of your house." Sora said. "And you know Roxas's house is far from here. I wasn't about to leave him alone with some bad influences, so I offered him to stay at my place. He went back to Kairi's today." Sora continued, confident that his explanation was satisfactory and clear.

This brought Riku to sigh, leaning on his chair and pretending his mental state was more than fine. He understood the situation and felt that the need to be jealous was useless. His mind also rang a specific bell, which informed him of a very trivial matter; The love confession.

Certainly, it'd be weird if you just jump from talking about how Roxas stayed over to a 'Hey, by the way, I love you Sora. It's been a long time since I've felt this way, so let's make up for the lost time we could have spent as lovers and undress yourself for me." He mentally stratched the back of his head, not paying real attention to his surroundings. He decided that he'd just watch Sora peel off the orange. After all, Sora was truly skilled with his fingers(and yes, he'd had many fantasies about what those fingers could do with _little _Riku) and it was entertaining enough to watch.

.... But his patience and his vocal cords thought otherwise. "Sora, I like..." and it froze, because Sora was gazing at him with such an adorable and perplexed expression. Seeing as Riku did not continue his sentence, Sora pressed him on with a patient and understanding smile, and Riku said the first thing that came to mind. ".. I like girls with short hair." And his inner-self hit his forehead with a baseball bat made of steel. _But Sora's short spiky hair are so the _**sex**.

"Oh, really? I prefer girls with long hair. It suits them well when they dance. It gives them this very attractive aura, you know?" Sora cheerfuly blabbed on and Riky found himself agreeing to what his friend said, only to shook himself from his rêverie of long-haired girls dancing on poles. Instead, he faced the harsh reality. Just a moment ago, he felt like he was the king of the world, and now, he was nothing more than pathetic foam on the chores of Osaka bay. He tried composing himself just a tad bit, and sharply re-focused his mind-set to other more significant stuff than depressing thinking.

And so the train did 'Tchu Tchu!' and he was gone just like that, mind blank, face unreadible. Sora just shook it off because frankly, Riku has been like that for a while now and it was becoming an ordinary occurence when they spent time only the two of them together.

Riku just stared into nothingness, his mind, once again, throwing out 8 million fantasies scenarios in front of his Riku-movie-theaters:

_My master, Sora-sama._

_scenario&story by Hara Riku._

_"Being a compagnon to the amazing Sora-sama was to be viewed as being beyond lucky. This straight-A brown-haired student was the most popular(and beautiful) boy amongst the University campus. Sora was the sweetest, the nicest and the most wonderful person in his eyes._

_He remembered very clearly the first time they had met. He was on the streets, pestered by mean children who were throwing what seemed to be small rocks at him. Defeated by hunger, he couldn't even bark back at them, and certainly not sink his canines in their small butts, so he simply layed on the sidewalk, pathetically waiting for the storm to pass by. Then a smooth voice rose above the thunder of children's laughter._

_To his surprise, the little demons ran away and a human(and he swore the human looked like an angel) bent down to his side, gently stroking the fur of his head._

_"Hey, doggy. I can't believe kids are acting so cruely to such a handsome dog as you." The human said, smiling enthousiasticaly. And that, yes, that smile, made him fall head over-heels for his new master._

_2 weeks has passed since then, and he still can't quite understand why, but any time his master was around, he felt very very hot inside. He would wiggle his tail too much and just jump on Sora to obtain some contact. The fact that it was summer was not helping either._

_And summer meant going to the pool._

_That day was a bright sunny day. Birds were chirping outside, the sun rays would tease Sora-sama's tanned skin and Riku(Sora-sama called him like that because his eyes were slightly green, like Earth) was barking happily, running around his master in circle._

_"Haha! Come on! The bath is almost ready!" Sora-sama said to him, as he was filling the mini-blue-pool(the one he's kept since his childhood) with water he got from his bathtub. When the water reached a reasonable level, Sora smiled to himself, turning to call out his adorable big dog._

_"Riku, come in! The pool's full!" And Riku complied, jumping right into the pool, splashing his master along the way. "Haha! You're so adorable, Rikuchi!!" Sora laughed merrily_

_._

_Riku shivered a little when hitting the water, but nonetheless barked happily. It was indeed refreshing to swim!_

_Sora took a sponge and some soap, rubbing the hair behind Riku's ears. And Riku felt it again. The hot sensation running through his body. He tried to shook it off. After all, this was only a bath, what was he starting to get hot for? He barked again, approving of his master's sweet touch._

_Sora_ _only nodded and smirked, patting his dog on the head. Riku's breathing became a little too erratic, but Sora paid no mind to it. Maybe his dog was just extremely happy to be taking a bath outside. So he continued rubbing and cleaning, being very careful as to not hurt him._

_Then his master, as if the brown-haired boy knew, rubbed his sensitive spot yet again(the spot just behind his ears)! Riku grew somewhat hotter, his master's touch meaning to be soothing, but all it did was bringing excitement to his body! It was too too much, so Riku did the first thing that popped into his head; Jump on the most bizarre thing happened in this lapse of a few seconds because Sora, who was now covered in soap bubbles and water, had not his dog on top of him... but a very **naked** stranger on top of him._

_Yes. This was Riku's secret. Actually, he came from a sort of werewolf family, where he could transform as he pleased into a dog or a man(a very sexy man, by the way). He kept it a secret from his master but felt like this was the right time to come out... because frankly, his erection was pretty obvious._

_"Sora-sama..." He said in a husky voice, fingers reaching beneath his master's shirt. He felt the skin beneath his fingers tremble. Sora let out a moan. "Sora-sama, I have always loved you." He looked into the blonde's eyes, fingers moving near to rub the very inviting nipples. He leaned in for a kiss, but Sora's hands pushed him away and his love clumsily stood up._

_"I.. Wait. Wait here, okay? I'm just going to grab a towel for us to dry up! Wait, ok?" Sora said a little bit too rashly, while gestering for Riku to not move, as he made his way to the house for towels. Riku was beyond happy. His master's reactions were just so adorable and pleasing. His master was blushing so much!_

_He knew that disobeying the master is a no-no, against the rules of dogs, but nevertheless, he also stood up, walking into the house and spotting his love on the phone._

_"Yes!! There's a naked pervert in my backyard! AH! He came into the house! Please, come fast, please!!" And Riku didn't see the frying pan that came flying to his face right after Sora had finished contacting the police. '_

... Riku's eyebrows twitched, his eyes dangerously narrowing. _'Seriously, what's wrong with me?' _

Calming his fuming mind to not appear weird in the eyes of his friend, he chewed on the piece of orange Sora has given him. He sighed and looked at the other's adorable smile and found his heart naturally calming down. He also smiled.

There were things Riku wished for, and even though his desires were mostly drawn to sex, he wanted Sora to always be happy. _Though, he'd look very hot crying when I'll stab him with **little**-Riku... _

... Unfortunately, he had a long way to go before he could properly confess to Sora. But he did not waver.

One day, his perfect scenario would see light, and finally, finally, he would confess in a romantic manner. **Soon**, he hoped. **Very soon**.

To be continued.


End file.
